


Puppy

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank is a good boy.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight: puppy play

“Arf!”

Gerard smirked down at him as he stroked Frank’s cock. “Wanna come, puppy?”

Frank whined, fixing Gerard with those big brown eyes, pleading.

“Good boy,” Gerard murmured. “Good little puppy.” He quickened his hand on the other man’s leaking member, trying to bring him to the edge.

Frank gave a whimpering howl as he came, sounding like a wounded animal, and clawed at the sheets. Gerard bit at his neck, whispering praises and fucking him hard and deep.

“God, puppy,” he groaned. “Gonna make me come…”

Frank barked softly in agreement, hazy eyes gazing at Gerard like he was the only thing in the world. He was so innocent-looking, which was one of the things Gerard loved most about doing this. His shaggy hair fell like a dark halo around his head and the collar rested comfortably around his neck. Frank pawed at his lover’s chest, whining but taking it so good, letting Gerard use him until he was cross-eyed and shaking with pleasure.

He was such a good little puppy.


End file.
